


AU’s i never started writing

by SaltyPretzels



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: FANTASY AU????, HAHA NOW I CAN ADD THESE TAGS THANKS TO CHAPTER 5 YEAHHHH, Hapkido, I domt know how to tag, I just haven’t planned the characters please dont sue me, I will just blame it on the fact that it is 6:30 am lol, Let’s go boys, Martial Arts, Mentioned everyone, O, Other, Poor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), There's A Tag For That, WAIT THATS A TAG???, awee, hhhh, how do people tag???, poor ranboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPretzels/pseuds/SaltyPretzels
Summary: I haven’t really done anything else with these so i’ll throw them out here ig. Y’all can eat it up 😔😔😔
Relationships: None, lol - Relationship, yet
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	1. request page, but not really

If you already saw me post this, no you didn’t. It is currently 6:30 Am and I haven’t even slept yet. Y’all know that this has got to be the perfect time to publish my drabbles and AU’s i never started on. I just wanna publish them in case somebody wanna try and write this stuff. 

So this is the first chapter y’all. I won’t really be putting anything here yet. You can just go into the comment section and request something i can put here. If you want me to flesh out some prompts or anything. 

But anyways. The next chapter will be up soon, in like, a couple of hours or something. Y’all can read the tags for spoilers lol. 

Anyway. If you got bamboozled by the tags then that ain’t my fault. Watch me fool you desperate Ranboo fans that were looking for Ranboo centric stuff. Hahahaha, y’all are baboons. Although this will be becoming Ranboo centric soon enough lol. 

Anyway, leave a comment plz thx. 


	2. FANTASY AU AYYYYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here we go dudes >:))))))

Great. So the story personally didn’t have a set main character, but I was planning on it to be either Ranboo, Techno or Quackity because yes. But anyway. Let’s say the main character is Techno, which had the highest possibility of happening. He is a witch ( shut up. Wizard doesn’t sound nearly as good. ) and lies on Morison Pinnacles in his little hut. 

So anyway. Witches brew their potions, and potions require ingredients, so he needs those. And BECAUSE he needs them, he needs to go out and gather said ingredients. Techno has a map so he doesn’t get lost. Fair enough. I also drew that map by the way, although I might’ve put very little effort into it, haha. Take a nice little look :))

The Morinsor Pinnacle is marked with the big red X in the middle of the map, in Iquapora. The teal stream runs directly through the mountain :D 

If you can’t read something because of either the quality or because of my shitty handwriting then don’t hesitate to ask me in the comments about it. 

Anyway. And then, Techno sets out on his very very little adventure and meets some people. He becomes friends with them rather quickly and ends up tagging along on their adventure. Which is a tad bit more dangerous than is. Dungeons and castles await them, on their journey over the world. What kind of creatures will they encounter? Well, that is up to the guy that actually wants to write this, but lol. 

So, before I give you the list of all the mobs that i listed here: First of all, some of the original mobs like creepers for example will be left out. I just didn’t like the idea of them being there. 

And next of all : Guardians. I have them listed at the very top. And they sure as hell ain’t some weird ass fishies. They are more like those souls bound to golden armor. And they protect things like higher ups, portals, gates, anyhting, really. So that’ that. Just wanted to clarify it. 

Alright, I know that the quality is pretty damn bad, but please, I don’t want to type it al out. Maybe once i have actually slept. Idk. 

Anyway. I’ll just put the rest of the image here. Wheeee

I also came up with names for ingredients and plants and forests etc. Even side characters! 

I also typed out how to pronounce them :))) 

Then there is this mess. It is honestly just a handful of the DSMP members : 

Alright. I tried. Anyways. Might add more soon. I have a lot of AU’s mapped out similarly 🗿🗿

I didn’t write a lot but there is pictures sooooo

yeah, peace out ✌️😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment please. I just wanna know <:)


	3. Some Art I did for multiple Au’s ahahaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s honestly just a little bit of art to introduce my designs for the Au’s. And some doodles maybe. You can leave a comment if you want me to visualize and / or explain stuff and i’ll gladly do it :) Not like there will be many, so I can do this >:)

HELLO EVERYONE. It’s been like a day or two and I am already back. Wow. Never been this consistent before ( Which is a bad thing ). 

So, first of all, let’s celebrate the 100 hits milestone :DDD 

I am thanking everybody that clicked on this either out of curiosity, accidentally, out of boredom or anything else. Big thankies to the ppl that left Kudos and comments :DDD 

So, as a celebration, I decided to draw out some stuff for you! I drew the Techno design I had in mind for the AU from the previous chapter and a ranboo sketch page! I will probably upload art more often.

If you want me to draw something because for example you can’t imagine it in ur head or visualize it yourself, then just drop a comment and i’ll get to it :) Not like there will be that many anyways, so-

And if you know me from Ranboo’s discord, no you don’t <3 ( because i already shared the sketch page there, yk. Damn. Also, don’t let the people from discord know that I have an ao3 account LMAO I SHOULD HAVE NAMED MYSELF SOMETHING ELSE— although I don’t mind you dm’ing me lol ) 

  
Anyway. We are starting off with Techno’s design because I hate it. so much. I hate it, but it is fine. I will show y’all anyway. ykyk,,, 

Soo, yes- 

I already explained most of the stuff on there, so- 

I APOLOGIZE IF YOU WANTED HIM TO BE BUFF INSTEAD BUT THIS IS JUST HOW I IMAGINE IT AHAH

But that aside, I hope you get what I’m trying to explain there. If you have trouble reading shit just lemme know :))

Oh and if you are using a phone, just swipe to the right and the rest of the image should be visible. I recommend using an iPad, a tablet, a laptop or a PC. It makes your life on ao3 a tad bit more comfortable. You can also try to just flip your phone to the side, but that won’t really make it better I suppose. 

Anyway. On to the rest lol. I’ll just dump him below since it don’t really require an explanation ig?. 

AND AHHHHH THE QUALITY IS RUINEEEEDDDD 

I HATE THIS AAAAA BUT RANBOO SUNGLASSES POG???

This is it. I will be crawling back to my hole and make more for the next AU. Goodbye, and see y’all soon. ✌️😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :”)


	4. Cooking / Waiter AU???? Anyone??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, food.

Well hello there. Lol, please do not sue me for not updating in over a week, but now that online school started, my life has basically gone to shit. I have like four more conferences today and i feel like hitting people with a chair, honestly. But I do have some more stuff for all of you to enjoy here. Although enjoy might be the wrong word as i don't know wether you will like it or not lmao. By the way, I really don't proof read these things as I only Beta read for other people, and proof reading your own works kinda sucks. The only thing remotely close to proofreading I do is rewriting it a dozen times. Y'all don't even want to know how many drafts I have on my laptop lol. They are all ugly and unfinished. 

So first of all- I will be starting the rant abt a food wars/ COOKING/WAITER AU. If you haven't watched or heard of the anime, it's basically competitive cooking. Although I have to say it is nothing for innocent minds. And I thought that with all these characters, every MCYT has a role in there somehow. .  
I can honestly not think of anyone else except for Techno or Tommy as the main character. Now don't get me wrong, I am not a Tommy fan, but I just think he'd fit the over-confident MC kind of type. And Techno would be more of the calm, collected and calculating kind of Main character. Although, with a little bit of spice. Y'know.  
But assigning them roles is not my thing. I'd say that Dream is Takumi Aldini all the way, nut making Techno Soma just doesn't sit well with me. It's the personalities. But this stuff only goes for the food wars AU. I might even say that I prefer the wiater AU instead???  
But I really want this to be written, I would honestly love it. I already started writing a little bit for this, so I am just going to dump it here. I probably will never continue it, which is the exact reason for putting it here lmao. It is a little too short for my liking, but i'll dump it here anyways-  
\----------------  
Techno put the sponge near the sink after having finished washing the dishes. He went over them with a dry towel again, making sure that the porcelain was clean and dry. He organized them into the cupboards neatly, taking a minute to admire his hard work. He put his hands on his hips and let out a sigh, exhausted from all the work he had done.  
His restaurant had been busy today, and one of his co-workers was on a leave of abscence. He'd been running around the whole day, trying to get all the food done in time and not make the customers wait.  
He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand after having pulled the rubber gloves off his hands, setting them next to the sponge.  
Techno exited the kitchen and walked to the counter, Connor still standing there. He was playing games on his phones, but he didn't mind as it was already closing time. He tapped the boy on his shoulder, Connor turning around abruptly. Techno raised his eyebrow and looked over to the clock, signaling that it was time for him to leave. Connor's gaze soon also landed on the clock hanging on the wall, taking a few seconds to read what time it was. Once he got it, his features lighted up visibly, and he turned to Techno.  
"I'll be leaving then! Have a nice evening!"  
The boy quickly left the small restaurant, leaving him all by himself again. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a new cloth, putting some soap and water on it to wipe the tables and counters. He squeezed out the leftovers and began his work.  
\--  
Techno was pulling out the lobster, getting ready to cook it. As it is winter, he needs to boil it longer, since the shell is harder. He pulled out the biggest pot in the kitchen, since the heat needs to circulate evenly around the lobster. The long and full antennae assured Techno that the Lobster was freshly caught. He slipped off the bands. He grabbed a thin skewer and put it to the side, ready for use. the large pot was filled 3/4 with water, and Techno put in 1,5 tbsp of salt, stirring it gently. There needed to be anough water so that the lobster was at least three inches submerged under the water. He let the water reach a rolling boil and carefully put in the lobster headfirst, trying to be as precise as possible. He let the water go back to a boil and water a little bit. The 2lb Lobster neede to boild for around 11 minutes, so Techno set the timer to 10:30 minutes. In the meantime, he began melting some butter. After the timer went off, Techno gave the lobster a tug on its antenna, checking to see if it pops off. It did, and Techno put the lobster into a bowl. He poked its body and tail with the skewer he had set aside and let the little bit of water out.  
Once the lobster cooled a bit, he put it onto the silver tray and surrounded it with lettuce and tomatoes. He made sure to pre-crack it a bit to make the cracking easier and decorated the tray with more side dishes.  
He filled two glasses with champagne and put everything onto the roller, taking the whole thing to the reservated back room.  
The couple sitting in the room eyed the roller with anticipation, waiting for Techno to reveal the food.  
He placed a plate in front of each, and set the cutlery next to them as well, the champagne glasses with an additional bottle following soon after.  
He the retracted his hand and let it fall onto the lid of the tray and lifted it, revealing the freshly made lobster.  
He set the big tray into the middle of the table and wished them a nice meal before returning to the kitchen for the next meal he had to prepare.  
\------------------

Alright lol, that's as far as my capabilities go lmao. I do indeed know how to boil and/or steam them properly. I do have to say stuff before the cooking nerds start going at me. I am aware that you susally boil more than one lobster at a time. It just did not fit the scenario. And I also didn't use sea water because the taste is personally better with manually salted water. AND I AM SORRY FOR MISTAKES IT IS JUST USUALLY NOT ME THAT BOILS THE LOBSTER AAAAAA  
I do not recommend following this tutorial. Danger. AND DO NOT REMOVE THE BANDS IF YOU ARE INEXPERIENCED!! Very important. Do not. Just remove them shortly before boiling them. And I also didn'd include their shells wheezing because of the vibe. Shut up.

SOOOO YEAH-- sorry, but I didn't proof read this at all. Yeah. No. Btw, link me the fanfictions if you see or make stuff like this. mkay thannks :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments etc are appreciated :)))


	5. Martial Arts, but not really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I will be putting the warnings here. 
> 
> TW: DEATH, SUICIDE, VioLENCE, I DESCRIBE A DEAD PERSON. IT’S A LOT OF ANGST AND ALL OF THAT SO PLEASE PAY ATTENTION. I DO NOT WANT TO SET OFF NO PEOPLE. PLEASE BE CAREFUL. I WARNED Y’ALL.

Hello there! I just wanted to thank y’all for 200+ hits! I really appreciate it! Special thanks to the people that left kudos and etc. :))) 

So I made this Au. Please READ THE WARNINGS. THEY ARE IN THE NOTES, BUT DN’T MINF HOW I CAN’T DOO IT AT ALL. THERE IS DEATH, SUICIDE, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND ANGST AND ALL OF THAT. I APOLOGIZE😩😩😩. BUT PLEASE. I PUT WARNINGS ON PURPOSE—-

Alright, please don’t sue me. I mixed a couple of AU’s together, and in the end, this was the result. It’s like, where the Minecraft family are fostering, and Ranboo ends up there. I saw two fics like this already on here, so big big credits to them for the amazing idea. Credits to the person that started with this Au. I imagine it like this. His mother died a few months prior because of something, maybe alcohol or an accident, or a sickness. And then, he walked into his father killing himself. Sensitive content. OOOooooo. Anyway, so in the end, when he tried stopping his father, he didn’t succeed, so he suddenly became an orphan. L. I mean, you can probably switch the parents roles around as well. It doesn’t really matter as his original parents aren’t really plot relevant except for major trauma and PTSD. Oopsies. Watch me make my favourite characters suffer lmao. 

And, he knows martial arts. Wow. I really didn’t expect that. Where did that even come from? Ok ok, jokes aside though, he was signed up for martial arts classes since he was young. And he is an absolute god at it because i said so. Yes, because I said so. I think it’d be a way for him to cope. Beating up shit, you know? Aggression is a widely known coping mechanism. ( right? I hope it is ) 

I mean, the whole Minecraft and Hybrid Au’s can also be thrown in there as wished, so I don’t see the problem here. 

So i started writing this. Please be careful. Warnings were listed above. 

——————

Ranboo sat in the dimly lit room, waiting for the lady to come back in. The chair he was sitting on felt uncomfortable and cold, and he wanted to leave. His thoughts trailed back to his home, and a shudder trailed down his spine. Thinking about it again, he wanted to go anywhere but back there. The cheap apartment he and his father had been living in for almost three months now. They had been forced to move out then, once his mother had died. In the end, they didn’t even have the luxury to give her a proper funeral. A measly grave next to others. 

No matter how he looked at it, it wasn’t fair. Just what had his mother done to deserve a death like this? She was unfortunate to say the least. Getting run over by a car full of drunk teenagers. Whenever he saw things like that in the news, he felt pity, but now that it was his mother in the news, he didn’t know how to feel. Would other people just look at the TV in pity and then switch channels? As if her death was nothing?  
Maybe, just maybe if she hadn’t gone out for coffee with her friends and returned this late, she wouldn’t have died. 

But who was Ranboo to blame his mother’s friends? They didn’t do anything wrong. Not every grab-a-coffee-with-friends ends in one of them getting run over, so who could have expected it? 

But for his father, he doesn’t know who to blame either. Maybe his mother, that left them years too early and left them in sorrow and grief, mourning over a lost one. Maybe himself, unable to support his father and be there with him throughout this time, stopping him from taking his own life in a miserable way. Or maybe his father, that slowly dug his own grave, dragging himself down. Maybe it was is father not knowing how to cope, unable to understand that what he was doing was wrong. But what was his father’s fault is this situation. If only he hadn’t left Ranboo to mourn over both of them, he wouldn’t have ended up here. He wouldn’t need to look for a family that took pity on him, would house him for a little and pass him on to another family. 

But again. Who was Ranboo to blame his father? In the end, he was left alone, not knowing who to blame and who to go to. He wondered if there might be any relatives that could take him in, but he quickly scratched the idea. His mother’s family lived in another country he couldn’t remember the name of, and is father didn’t have anyone. He was all alone now. 

In the end, the only thing he could do was watch his father get buried next to his mother, and then be driven back to a place he didn’t recognize. 

The image of the bedroom of his father was still fresh in his mind. He had come home from school early due to the storm that was going to come up soon, so they were all sent home. He unlocked the door, the now-familiar sound of his father’s crying immediately reaching his ears. 

He took his shoes off quietly, and put them onto the rack by the side. He put on a pair of slippers and set his backpack down. His father’s sobs sounded choked, he could hear his father’s teeth clinking against something, and Ranboo was growing more and more worried. He was about to reach his hand out to the door, but the abruptly fired gunshot stopped him in his tracks.  
The sobs had then quieted down, and he couldn’t hear his father anymore. He stood in front of the door, frozen, as a single tear ran down his cheek. He knew.

He knew exactly what had happened. He knew what his father had done at that moment. He knew why it felt like he was the only one in the house. And he also knew that the gunshot came from the gun inside of is father’s mouth, resulting in an immediate and painless death. Although, Ranboo didn’t think that the pain of a gunshot could rival the pain that came with the loss of his mother. He couldn’t bring himself to open the door. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the miserable image of his very own father, bloody on the floor after having succumbed to the thoughts inside of his head. 

‘ Maybe he’s with mother. ‘ 

It was the first thing that came to mind. He didn’t notice his neighbors coming in with the emergency key he had given them to check on his father. He didn’t notice them trying to talk to him. 

One of them opened the door to the bedroom where blood had been leaking out from the little gap underneath. And Ranboo saw what he so desperately didn’t want to see. The dried tear streaks on his face, his glasses discarded somewhere on the floor.  
He probably didn’t want to see himself either. The blood was leaking out of the still warm body of his father. His neighbors also knew it was too late for an ambulance. So they called the police calmly. Ranboo stepped inside of his father’s room, not minding the blood underneath his slippers. He cupped his fathers’ cheek, letting a tear fall into the puddle of blood that was still growing. 

He let his head fall back into the puddle and opened his mouth to speak. The tears started rolling down his cheeks faster and his breath hitched, sobs leaving him as he cried in front of his father’s corpse. 

“ Don’t leave... Don’t ‘eave me....” 

A louder sob was ripped out of his throat, and he crouched, resting his head on his knees and hugging his arms around his body. 

“ C’me back... Come back dad, come back- “

He heard more people come in, but his mind opted to ignore it. 

“ Don’ leave me too. Come back dad- Come back here- please, please don’t go...“ 

The police officers and other people Ranboo didn’t know came closer, and one of them put a hand on his shoulder in a pathetic attempt to make him feel better. But maybe Ranboo was pathetic enough as well to feel the tiniest bit comforted by it. 

“ Come back- I don’t- I don’t have anyone..- “ 

The memory made Ranboo’s breath hitch, the tears threatening to fall again. But the thought of crying made him revolt. He didn’t want to look like his father. Like a crying and kicked dog, begging for an owner. Begging for a new family.  
He didn’t want to resemble him, on the floor with the dried tear streaks reminding others of sorrow that they wouldn’t feel. Reminding them of sorrow that would just lead to pity. 

He wanted to remember happy things, but he knew that it would only bring him more grief. His memory didn’t supply him with those memories anyway. Maybe his memory would erase the image of his father out of is head. Maybe he would forget his parents one day. Maybe he would just forget. Forget the grief and the pain. The mourning and the horrible image of his mother, laying there on the road in her favorite outfit he had helped her pick out in the boutique. Or maybe the horrible image of his father, not even wanting to see himself in the state he was in. So desperately trying to forget all of it, he just reminded himself more, the images burning themselves int the back of his eyes. He looked around the room in panic, trying to focus on something else. Everywhere he looked, the images looked back. The corpses of both his parents looking at him and disappointment and failure. 

He hated it. He didn’t want to look them in their eyes. The more he kept looking, the worse it felt. Like hands were wrapping around his skull, ripping him apart and splitting him in two, hammering down and cutting is memories into little pieces of scrap. 

Ranboo closed his eyes in a desperate way, to forget and to remember. He didn’t even remember what he wanted to remember. The happy memories, but which? When-? 

The door opened, and the lady walked back in. 

——————

Alright. Ouch. Writing this was exciting. My eyes watered a teeny tiny little bit like twice, but otherwise i am still emotionally (un)stable. 

I actually don’t feel that bad about it. Let me know if you want me to continue writing abt it :DDD I mean. OK I KNOW THIS IS JUST YOUR TYPICAL ANGST BUT THE MARTIAL ARTS WILL BE THERE OK MY STORIES DON’T JUST START OFF WITH PPL FIGHTING.... USUALLY. AND I DIDN NOT PROOF READ THIS, SO DO NOT SUE ME FOR FORMAT OR TYPOS OR ANYTHING I WILL FIX EM WHEN I SEE EM 

I might even draw this. idk man. Might. 

Anyway :))) KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND EVERYTHING ELSE IS APPRECIATED LET ME GIVE YOU A KITH MWAH MWAH 

Yeah ok bye. Cheetos :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day. Kudos, comments and etc. are really really appreciated! WEEEEEEOOOOO


	6. Follow up information to chapter 5 AYYYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just explain Hapkido here. BIG BIG CREDITS TO THE INTERNT FOR SUPPLYING ME WITH INFORMATION AHAHAH I just did this for the people that don’t want t google and research things. I did it for you.

WELL WELL WELL HELLO THERE

We haven’t seen each other in a hot minute. Honestly, I am quite surprised that we reached almost 350 hits in like a day! I guess chapter 5 really fueled this. I suppose the chances are both higher and lower if you add more tags. But that is for some other time. 

Since the last chapter was about a martial Arts AU, and it was actually supposed to be the focus of the story, I will be adding things here that can help you out in writing or understanding the AU if you are too lazy to google or do proper research! 

My preference currently lies in Hapkido. It is the Korean variant of  
Daito-ryu Aiki-jujutsu. It is a martial arts that doesn’t only focus on hand to hand combat, but also teaches you the correct use of weapons like 

knives,  
swords,  
ropes,  
ssang juhl bong/ nunchaku,  
ji pang ee/ cane,  
dan bong/ short stick,  
joong bong/ middle length staff,  
rod stick/ long chinese staff/ gun ( not a pew pew gun. It’s a staff. )  
bo / also a staff :)

Hapkido teaches you both long- and close-range combat. It has a big variety of jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes for longer ranges, and pressure point strikes, joint locks, and throws at closer range.  
( I can also explain things in the comments. Feel free to ask! ) 

Pressure points : an area in the body that causes severe and significant pain or other effects when manipulated or hit in a specific manner. 

Throws : off-balancing or lifting an opponent and throwing them to the ground. Usually performed in a rotating motion, and once the performer throws the opponent, they land back on their feet with balance. The performer can also put themselves into a disadvantage when performing a throw, also known as a ‘sacrifice throw’. The movement of falling adds power to the throw and requires less strength, compared to the effect.

A shoulder throw is used when throwing the opponent over the shoulder. A shoulder throw that lifts the opponent off of the ground to throw them is referred to as ‘seoi-nage’, and a throw that disrupts the opponents balance and then pulling them over the shoulder to throw them to the floor is referred to as ‘seoi-otoshi’. Both names originate from the Japanese language. The former translates to Back throw, and the latter to back drop. The former is used more often.

Hip throws use the hip of the thrower as a pivot point, by placing the hip lower than the point of the opponents center of gravity. 

I will be listing common throwing techniques below as a reference. if you wish to know more about it, feel free to ask me in the comments, I have done the research on most of these. 

Major hip throw  
Floating hip  
Rear hip throw  
Stamp throw  
Major wheel  
Transitional hip throw  
Hip wheel  
Sweeping hip throw  
Inner thigh throw  
Sweeping knee throw  
Sweeping ankle throw  
Leg wheel  
Inside hook throw  
Outer hook throw  
Cross hook  
Knee wheel  
Sin throw  
Minor inner reaping  
Minor outer reap  
Minor outer hook  
Floating hip throw  
Body drop  
Lifting hip throw  
Floating drop  
Springing hip throw  
Valley drop  
Stomach drop  
Corner throw  
Front scoop throw  
rear scoop throw  
Flying scissors takedown

These are the throws i looked into, and the internet supplied me the information for. 

Joint Locks : A technique involving manipulation of the opponents joints, so that the joints reach their maximum degree of motion, making them unable to move further than the locked position. In korean these techniques are referred to as ‘gwan-jerl-gi’, meaning joint skill, or as ‘gwan-jerl-kerk-gi’, meaning joint breaking. I am using the korean translations as Hapkido is of Korean origins.  
Joint Locks can be divided into a couple of major parts, such as Armlocks, Leglocks, Small joint manipulation, Spinal locks and Wristlocks. They can be even further divided, but I will not be going int detail unless asked. Joint Locks are commonly used to make the opponent submit and lose the fight

In Hapkido, the practitioners want the advantage through their footwork and body positioning. The use of brute strength is usually not wanted.

The principles of Hapkido. Hapkido is both a calm and soft, yet strong and hard. The schools in which Hapkido is taught have three principles. Harmony, also known as the blending principle; the circle principle; and the Flowing, or also known as the water principle. 

The Techniques. Hapkido doesn’t narrowly specialize in any particular type. It has a wide range of striking, joint locks, throws and pinning techniques. There are also tactics for ground fighting, although those are rather used for escaping, regaining footing or controlling, striking and finishing a downed opponent, rather than in the actual fight itself.  
Proper Hapkido uses its footwork, series of kicks and strikes to bridge distance between the practitioner and the opponent, they then immediately control the balance of the opponent, typically by manipulating the head and the neck. Once the opponents balance has been taken, there are many techniques to take down, subdue and disable the opponent. Hapkido makes use of pressure points, known as ‘hyeol’ in Korean. These points are either struck to cause unconsciousness, or are manipulated to cause pain to upset the balance of the opponent more easily and proceed into joint locks, throws or manipulation. 

Kicking. The wide variety in Hapkido make it distinctively Korean. Taekwondo kicks appear to be similar to many of the kicks found in Hapkido, although in Hapkido, circular motion is emphasized. Hapkido uses low, below the waist hooking and sweeping kicks, for example the low spinning/sweeping heel kick.

For anyone out there that wants Ranboo to absolutely destroy people, you may use this example of a double kick set: 

Front Kick, side kick, front kick, back kick / turning back-side kick, front kick, roundhouse kick, front heel/hook kick, roundhouse kick, inverted low side kick, high side kick, heeldown/Axe-kick, inside heeldown kick, side kick, outside heeldown kick, roundhouse kick, ankle scoop kick, side kick, cover kick, front kick, inside heel hooking-the-thigh kick, front kick, high spinning heel kick, low spinning heel kick, inside footblade kick, outside footblade kick, outside heeldown kick, roundhouse. 

This absolute MONSTER OF A COMBINATION  
Then we have hand strikes. These genuinely make the fights cooler and bring diversity into your writing, so I recommend a look at it. Or more like, recommend the use of it??? 

Hapkido employs a great number of punches and hand strikes, as well as elbow strikes. An example would be the live hand strike that focuses the energy into the ‘baek hwa hyul’ in the hand, producing internal strikes and energy strikes. Hand strikes are often used to weaken the opponent before joint locking and throwing, but they are also used as finishing techniques. Anything else other than punches and open hand striking is however restricted in competitions. Although you can adjust this to your liking in my opinion. Striking with fingernails at the throat and eyes, and things like that. 

And here is more to the weapons. As you advance through the belt levels, you learn how to employ / use and defend against various weapons. The weapon most encountered is a knife, or ‘kal’ in Korean. Another weapon used to teach control and the basics of utilizing a weapon is the ‘Jung Bong’, a stick around the size of a police baton. And the other weapons that had beed listed above. Even other weapons, although rarely, like twin short swords.

And as the last thing i want to include here, it is the 5 degrees of the black belt. They although are considered pre-dan level as of now. 

1st degree Black Belt:  
Single kicks  
wrist seize defense  
clothing seize defense  
punch defense  
kick defense  
combination kicks  
jumping kicks  
throw defense  
knife defense  
attacking techniques

2nd degree Black Belt:  
Advanced wrist grab defense  
advanced clothing grab defense  
advanced punch defense  
advanced kick defense  
choke defense  
advanced attacking techniques  
special kicks  
defense from a sitting or lying posture

3rd degree Black Belt:  
Joint locking counters  
short stick techniques  
staff techniques

4th degree Black Belt:  
Cane Techniques  
sword techniques  
defense against multiple attackers

5th degree Black Belt:  
Technique’s using the opponent’s force  
Rope techniques  
knife throwing techniques  
revival techniques

AAAAAAND THAT’S IT BOYS. If you have any more questions, you can just ask me in the comments, although I don’t think that it will be necessary. Although feel free to. Let me know in the comments if you want me to cover any other martial art or anything. I honestly don’t mind. Even if you aren’t going to write about it, I hope at least now you know more about martial arts lmao. Please correct me if I am wrong on anything. BUT YEA- Link me shit if you find stuff like this. Or if you write stuff like this. OOOoOOOOoOO you wanna write this so bad don’t you??? WRITEE IT oooOOOOOOOoOooooO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMM special thanks to the people that left Kudos, Bookmarks, Comments and etc. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao ahaa comment pls i’m desperate


End file.
